Bi Yunhai
* * * * |home = Bi Clan in Hellfire City|spouse(s) = Yun Tian (Fengyang City)|met_condition = Crippled Cultivator|first_mention = |death = Beaten to death by husband}} Bi Yunhai was the dear younger sister of Bi Yuntian. She was one of the few survivors from the Bi Clan massacre. However, in her escape she wasn't together with her elder siblings. Yunhai reached the Blue Wind Kingdom, and married a man named Yun Tian in Fengyang City. They had a daughter, who was named Yun Lian. Her husband, however, discovered that she was in possession of an Earth Tier Battle Skill, the Miracle Water of Bi, inherited from her clan. He demanded Yunhai to hand the battle skill over. However, she refused and was killed by her husband, while their daughter watched in secret. Story In the past, she was a member of an illustrious clan in Hellfire City with the same status as a hermit clan. But it was destroyed by a great group and the clan was left in ruin. In her escape, she had lost her brother and sister and ended up elsewhere. In her journey, she found Yun Tian, a young lord of a powerful clan in Fengyang City and got married. They had a daughter, who was named Yun Lian. She was once a cultivator. She also owned an Earth Tier Battle Skill. She became a cripple because her Saint Weapon had been shattered. When his husband found out that she had a battle skill, the husband wanted her to hand it over to him, but she refused! It was through his husband's fists that he attempted to beat it out of her, but with her Saint Weapon gone and her weakened body, she was killed when he took the beating too far. Plot When Jian Chen brought the Flame Mercenaries to Fengyang City, he met Yun Lian, and found out that she had the book for the Miracle Water of Bi, which meant that her mother was a survivor of the Bi Clan. Jian Chen flew with Yun Lian to Lore City, where they talked to Bi Yuntian. After learning the facts, they were all shocked —from now on, Yun Lian would be called Bi Lian—, and went to Fengyang City, where they unburied the coffin of Bi Yunhai. They put the coffin in a pompous carriage, and moved it to Lore City where they would eventually bury it. News of the funeral quickly made its way around the area, and soon, the many factions of the Gesun Kingdom were made aware of the happenings within the Changyang clan. This had prompted plenty of important figures to come flying to Lore City to express their sympathies. Even the two grand elders of the Hua Yun Sect came by in person. One reason they came was to express their condolences, the other reason was to give their apologies for what had transpired between them and Jian Chen all those years ago. They even brought along a hefty sum to help their apology. In short, the funeral of Bi Yunhai was very important. Not only did the major factions of the Gesun Kingdom come to visit, the king himself came to pay his respects. The funeral continued for seven whole days before wrapping up. This time, Bi Yunhai’s grave was no longer in a desolate place like before. Instead it was in the courtyard where Bi Yuntian lived within the compound. A jewel made specifically for the purpose of fengshui had been affixed to Bai Yunhai’s grave, and had made the grave into a very grandiose one. With the funeral ending, every visiting party slowly went back home. Only Bi Dao was left remaining within the household. Like a statue, he remained upright in front of Bi Yunhai’s grave for three days without moving, but his face revealed pain. Bi Dao and Bi Yuntian were both siblings under the same parents, meaning that the parents of Bi Yunhai were also the very same parents of Bi Dao. Not only did they have the cleanest blood ties, he and Bi Yunhai had also been very close playmates since they were young. References Category:Bi Clan Member Category:Blue Wind Kingdom Character Category:Clan Survivor Category:Long Deceased Category:Project Character Category:Project Tian Yuan Continent